<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>insecurities by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28036365">insecurities</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, What am I doing, i can't tag, i need more kaoado fics so here's one, kaoru comforting adonis, ooc adonis, please stop me, some fans are bad :((</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:01:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28036365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>warning for very ooc adonis !!</p><p>just adonis doubting whether he's actually fit to be in undead</p><p>it's a happy ending :))</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hakaze Kaoru/Otogari Adonis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>insecurities</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was no news to anyone that Adonis was bad with technology, so hate directed at him usually didn't reach the third-year's ears. However after one of their lives, while Adonis was going outside to get some fresh air, he overheard some of UNDEAD's fans talking.</p><p>"They were amazing as always today!! Especially Sakuma-san, his sexy mysterious aura was as appealing as always"</p><p>"I get you! Did you see that fan that got a handkiss from Hakaze-san? I was so jealous of her!"</p><p>"And Oogami-san, personally I would let him step on me and talk informally to me"</p><p>"Those three are so dreamy! But what about... Otogari-kun.. was it?"</p><p>"You mean the middle eastern guy? Meh, he isn't that appealing"</p><p>"I know right? No one would probably care if he left UNDEAD"</p><p>Adonis clenched the towel he was holding, fighting back tears that were close to escaping. He was always thankful for being able to avoid hate comments -- he knew they would sting -- but he never expected them to hurt this bad. Was what they said true? Would no one care if he left UNDEAD? </p><p>He heard their footsteps nearing him. Adonis knew he should probably go back to their dressing room, but his feet wouldn't move. He was paralyzed. At that moment, the girls he’d overhead rounded the corner. They spotted Adonis almost instantly, his shoulders slumped, expression pained. Before they could say anything, Adonis had already escaped inside. </p><p>"You don't think.. He heard us?"</p><p>Once he was inside, the first one to spot him was Anzu. She noticed his pained expression and immedietely rushed over. </p><p>"Adonis-kun,, did something happen?" she looked at him worriedly.</p><p>"Nothing, I'm alright" he said while ruffling her hair. "Well then, have a nice evening"</p><p>Anzu watched him leave for the dressing room. Doubting his words, she sends a quick text to Kaoru. "Take care of your boyfriend, something happened," it says. Once she'd confirmed that he'd read the text, Anzu headed back to the dorm. </p><p>-♛-</p><p>Rather than heading back to the dressing room, Adonis decided to go to the stage where they performed at. He didn't wanna see his unit members right now. Actually, he didn't want them to see him in this weak state. </p><p>He walked up to the stage and looked at the now empty seats. The third year seated himself at the edge of the stage. It wasn’t often that Adonis would find himself doubting his abilities; he always felt that he was inferior to the rest of UNDEAD, and knew that he still had much to learn from them. But he never expected he'd be that much worse compared to the other three.  </p><p>"Maybe I'm not fit to be in UNDEAD" he mumbled quietly. </p><p>Without warning, Adonis feels himself being embraced from behind. He struggled when trying to escape the anonymous grasp, until he heard that all too familiar voice.</p><p>"So this is where my Adonis-kun was!" he said, tightening his grip around the third year. Kaoru noticed the younger relax into his embrace. He also didn't fail to notice the expression on his loved one. "Could you tell me what's wrong? Anzu-chan texted me saying something happened"</p><p>They were both quiet for awhile. Before Adonis could stop himself, the words slipped out of his mouth;</p><p>“I’m not fit to be in UNDEAD,” he blurted. Kaoru’s eyes widened, but it didn’t take long for his shock to turn to anger.</p><p>"Who told you that? Who said such ridiculous things?" He made Adonis turn around so they were facing each other. The younger made a move to avert his eyes, but the older cups his face with his hands. "Adonis, who told you that?"</p><p>"I overheard some fans talking after the live was over.." Kaoru sighed and planted a chaste kiss on the youngers lips. Adonis jumped a bit, still not used to these affections. </p><p>"Listen here, me and the rest of UNDEAD need you. We aren't UNDEAD without you, without Otogari Adonis. If you were to leave, we'd become a completely different unit", Kaoru explained. "We love you, okay? Well I obviously love you the most, but you get my point."</p><p>Adonis chuckled at the remark, hugging the older man. Kaoru rubbed circles around the youngers back, kissing his head and whispering sweet nothings.</p><p>"If anyone insults you like that again, I'll make sure they get a taste of my mind. So you don't need to worry, okay? I love you, Adonis"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is my first kaoado fic and tbh idk if i like it that much lmao</p><p>it's also the first time i post here so uhh sweat :runs:</p><p>this fic was also proofread by a friend of mine so it doesn't sound weird 50% of the time</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>